The Dragonet Prophecy
'The Dragonet Prophecy '''is the first book in the Wings of Fire series, and was published on July 1st, 2012, by Scholastic Press. The protagonist of the book is Clay, and the events within, save for the prologue and epilogue, are seen from his perspective. Book Blurb ''The seven dragon tribes have been at war for generations, locked in an endless battle over an ancient, lost treasure. A secret movement called the Talons of Peace is determined to bring an end to the fighting, with the help of a prophecy -- a foretelling that calls for great sacrifice. Five dragonets are collected to fulfill the prophecy, raised in a hidden cave and enlisted, against their will, to end the terrible war. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when the select five escape their underground captors to look for their original homes, what has been unleashed on the dragon world may be far more than the revolutionary planners intended . . . Plot Summary Prologue *''Characters present: Hvitur, Princess Burn, Kestrel, Webs, two unnamed guards, the unnamed SkyWing egg'' *''Characters mentioned: Asha, Dune, Queen Scarlet '' The story opens on the eve of brightest night, following Hvitur, a male IceWing as he is fleeing the Sky Kingdom with a stolen egg. He believes that he has escaped, but Princess Burn is lying in wait to ambush him. She catches and kills him, mocking the Talons of Peace and the dragonet prophecy. In order to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled, she drops the stolen egg down a chasm, where it shatters. After Princess Burn leaves, Kestrel appears, inspecting the broken egg and Hvitur's corpse. She leaves into a network of tunnels, meeting Webs; she informs him of Hvitur's death and the smashed egg, and he informs her that Asha has also died, though she brought the MudWing egg safely back. Webs pleads with Kestrel to stick with the plan, and flies to the Rain Kingdom, where he steals an egg and returns by the brightest night. Part One Chapter One *''Characters present: Clay, Kestrel, Tsunami'' *''Characters mentioned: Glory, Sunny, Starflight'' Clay is doing battle training with Kestrel. She is being ruthless, trying to push him into being violent; she thinks he has gone soft since hatching, when he tried to smash the eggs of the other Dragonets of Destiny. Clay doesn't feel like he's meant to be a part of a big prophecy, or that he's very good at fighting, but before Kestrel can do too much damage, Tsunami intervenes by biting her tail. Kestrel mocks her for wanting to protect Clay, since he tried to smash the eggs of the other Dragonets of Destiny when he hatched. Clay remembers Dune and Webs telling him he'd been ferocious when he hatched, and that thinking about what he did makes him feel "like all the fire had been sucked out of him.". Chapter Two *''Characters present: Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, Glory'' *''Characters mentioned: Queen Oasis, Princess Blaze, Princess Burn, Princess Blister, Dune'' Category:Books